A Life In the Hands of Fate
by Blackfoot
Summary: If Snape and Lupin were ever friends, then forced to slash the friendship.......... WHEW, go up 8 years later Lupin hasn't changed, but Snape has. R/R


  
  
  
  
A LIFE IN THE HANDS OF FATE  
  
BY Snape Fan   
  
  
(Author's note: Don't complain I hate these too: I DO NOT own the Harry Potter cast etc. Etc.)  
  
  
Lupin walked to the great hall but stopped halfway. He saw in a dark corner a man who held something in his hand and muttering that his life had no meaning.  
  
" Excuse me but...Severus!?" Lupin exclaimed.   
  
" Yes Lupin it's me, now what do you want?" Snape shot. He, apparently, wasn't in a good mood.  
  
" What are you doing here, and what is that in your hand??" Lupin demanded.  
  
" You heard what I was doing Wolf - Boy. This in my hand is nothing that concerns you." Snape said coldly.  
  
Lupin grabbed the bottle out of Snape's hand, and then stared at Snape and then the bottle.  
  
" Poison. Poison, what the bloody heck are you doing with this? You aren't going to kill yourself are you?"  
  
Snape moved uncomfortably before saying " No,"   
  
Lupin gave him a look as if saying 'tell me the truth now!'  
  
" All right yes. I was going to kill myself."  
  
" Why?" Lupin asked shocked.  
  
" You pry a lot you know."  
  
" I am trying to help you "  
  
" You can't help me, Lupin, and you know it!!!" said Snape angrily.  
  
" You've changed. You are not the Severus Snape I used to know."  
  
" YOU NEVER KNEW ME!!!!" Snape shouted at his once friend.  
  
" We used to be friends, what the heck happened to you since the day we said goodbye?"  
  
" If you must know. I found out who my father was..."  
  
"Who?" Lupin asked puzzled.  
  
" Voldemort." Snape said as he let out a shudder of disgust. " Why else would I leave a few years before he Dark Lord's downfall? Well he threatened to kill me if I didn't follow his orders, so I staged my own death. It was easy, I pretended to curse myself. After the Death- Eaters Apprated my 'dead' body to a graveyard, I got up, walked out, and went home. Dumbledore alone knows this. Swear to me Lupin, you won't tell anyone." Snape said his voice getting colder but sounding scared.   
  
" I promise." Lupin said amazed at all the hatred, sorrow, and pain Snape had suffered for 8 years and wondered, ' is it still affecting him? It must be. Why else would he have a bottle of poison with him?' "I'm sorry," he added quickly.  
  
" Oh, I'm not done yet." Snape said sounding like Shakespeare. " After I came back to the good side, a Death- Eater ratted on me, probably, Pettigrew, or that slippery snake Malfoy. Anyway, when my father found out that I wasn't dead he was furious and vowed to put an end to my very existence if he ever found me. Every day of my life is torture, it's like...I don't know, I- I can't think anymore. I'm out of ideas to trick my father into not killing me, but I- I know one-way to- no, Dumbledore wouldn't approve it if I deicide to kill myself." Snape sighed painfully and spoke again. " But it is the only way. Pugh no one would give a dang if I did die. That's about all I can say. Goodbye, Lupin." Snape said as he took the bottle back and put it to his lips, but before he could take a drink of death Lupin knocked it out of his hands.  
  
" I won't let you die, Severus. You have suffered greatly in the past, that was the past, and this is the present. Thing's may have changed. If you let me, I can help you. You are not the only one who has suffered. Look at me, I'm a were- wolf, and what about Harry Potter, his parents are dead, and you- you are the offspring of Voldemort, and you may be hunted down like a dog, I can't help you change that, but there is one thing that I may be able to help you change. Your mind.  
  
Snape couldn't take it anymore. Lupin's words wouldn't help, nothing would. He knew it; deep down inside him Snape knew that his father would know where he was. He could change his name, but what good would that do? ' The only good is death,' Snape thought. "Lupin, please I just want the pain I feel in me everyday to end. Please, just let me die." He sighed again. " The medication I have isn't working. All though I haven't taken it in about a month."   
  
" Severus, if doctors put you on medication then, you have a bloody good reason to take it. You're depressed I can tell, but I can help you if you just listen to me..."   
  
Snape had it. He knew that it might have come to this. "Lupin, hear me out! You. Can't. Help. Me! Get that through your head, Wolf- Boy! I'm a lost cause! No one, not even Dumbledore can help me!"  
  
Lupin knew that he had to, some way, snap his friend out of his suicidal mood. Sighing he slapped Snape hard. " Sorry, Severus, I thought it would help you snap back into your right mind."  
  
" No, it didn't it just gave me a headache. Ahh." Snape let out an odd sound but it was a sound of pain as far as Lupin knew. He watched as Snape sat on the ground rubbing his left arm.   
  
"What?" Lupin asked kneeling down by Snape.   
  
When Snape took his hand off his arm he saw the thing he had been dreading for years. Blood. " No, oh crud." He looked at the Dark Mark on his arm, and saw that instead of burning like it normally would when the Dark Lord would want him, it was bleeding and Snape knew what it meant but prayed that it would never happen. If the Mark bled it meant that a traitor was discovered, that would only happen to the traitor. But it meant two other things. The Dark Lord found out where he was. And that Snape would be killed. " No, no, no. Where did I put that poison? Lupin please give it to me. If you don't I'll die a slow and pain- filled death, my father found out where I am! I know that if I don't confront him he'll kill me from miles away. I've seen him do it to people; he did it to your family just now! I have a secret ability, Lupin I have a power that let's me know when my father kills!"  
  
The next night, at dinner, Lupin revied an owl saying that his family was dead. He looked over at Snape who was ten times paler, and wasn't eating. He had a pained look that was saying, 'What did I tell you?' "Oh dear me, Snape is right, I had a hard understanding what he was saying last night but it makes since." Lupin muttered to himself. " No wonder he almost killed himself last night. How can I help him? Words won't help, but it's the only chance I've got." With that he walked over to Snape, who looked like he would've pleaded with Voldemort to kill him.  
  
" Go away, Lupin. Haven't I suffered enough in one day and last night?" Snape asked miserably. " Ha-ha, amazingly enough, I'm depressed and still makeing jokes..." Snape laughed again. "... Oh, to heck with it, I can't take it anymore!"   
  
" Can't take what anymore?" Minerva Mcgonagall asked. Snape turned to face her, and she caught a glimpse of his face. " Oh my, Severus for the love of cheese-cake, take that medication or I will force it down your throat!"  
  
Snape stayed silent, and stared at his collages, they all had looks on their faces saying 'She's right starving yourself isn't the answer to your problem.' He turned to Lupin, whose look said different. 'Nor is killing yourself.' Snape didn't give in, all he did was leave the table and walk to the dungeons.  
  
Dumbledore knew what he was going to do. " Oh crud, he's going to try to kill himself again. Lupin you were once his friend, go try to talk some sense into him."  
  
" Yes sir."  
  
When Lupin went into the dungeons something different was happening.  
  
Snape wasn't alone, his father had found him. " So, Severus, you low- down, worthless boy, Iam ashamed to call you family, you betrayed me. The game's up, you've lost... Your life. But, before I kill you I'm giving you *one* last chance to change, now join me, or..." Voldemort pulled out his wand."... Suffer the coniquses."  
  
" I'll never join you, you were the one who destroyed hundreds- no, thousands of lives! Including mine. You were never there for me as a child, why would I suddenly turn to the one I NEVER KNEW!" Snape shouted, meaning to be colder than ice, but his voice cracked in fear.  
  
Voldemort suddenly turned murderous. Then, he spotted Lupin by the door." Ah, another witness, I'll get rid of him first."   
  
" No!" Snape said as his father raised his wand at Lupin, Voldemort whispered a curse. Just as Snape jumped in front of it. Snape fell to the ground drained of energy and unconscious.  
  
Lupin looked at Snape on the ground then he looked up at Voldemort. " You- you git, didn't you see what you just did? You cursed your own son!" Lupin looked at the sky through a window quickly and saw that it was a full moon. 'Yes,' he thought, 'Snape saved my life and now I'll try to save his, oh no,' Lupin began transforming. A few minutes later he was a wolf.  
  
Voldmort was flat on his back a moment later. The wolf- Lupin had jumped on him and began scratching him up, tearing any part of him the wolf could find. In pain Voldemort saw that Snape had regained concusses, but, very little.   
  
Snape woke up filled with pain and he was weak. " Go, get him 'Wolfy ,' " he murmured before blacking out again.  
  
Lupin transformed back to a human. He had really killed the Dark Lord. He was nothing anymore. Snape would be "happy" but in a cold manner. ' Hmmm, who knows he may lighten up.'? Lupin thought. 'Nah,' he walked over to Snape and hoped as he checked him to see if he was still alive that he well, wasn't another one of Voldemort's victims. Lupin saw a cut on Snape's chest. When Lupin moved his hand by it, Snape woke up, breathing loudly.  
  
" Ow, ow, ow. Gessh, Dad, I told you not to use the Knife- Tip- wand for curses. The dang blade goes off with the curse." Snape snarled weakly.  
  
Lupin laughed, "You're alive!"  
  
" So are you,"  
  
" Right, well, um it was a full moon and I turned into a wolf and killed your father."Lupin said.  
  
" You dork of a wolf, you didn't let me finish him off?!"  
  
"Well, you were knocked out how could you finish him off?"  
  
" I don't know, you could have at lest waited until I woke up!"  
  
" Then your father would have killed you!!"  
  
" Oh, um, right uh."  
  
" Look maybe you should go to the Hospital Wing before you hurt yourself."  
  
" Good idea, oh no, I'm beginning to be friends with an enemy! Daah, OW!" Snape said as he tripped over a broom.  
  



End file.
